


Aunt Ruthie

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Unintentional homophobia, she’s old, try and stop a steamroller I dare you., well meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 45 minutes later, and Aunt Ruthie was still prattling on about Cyrus’s “girlfriend” status.





	Aunt Ruthie

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The quote Cyrus says about Judaism is not representative of what the religion really is and not what I believe the religion to be. It is a direct quote from someone I know in my personal life. Someone pointed out to me how it came out which I sincerely thank them for and do not mean to have it come off this way. Not to sound like a “politician apology” but I will be working on that so I don’t write anything that can trigger or deeply upset anybody because my goal is to just make some happy fics for people to enjoy (unless I write angst. But I make that known).

“All I’m saying that you’re still young and handsome so I’m not sure why you and this fine young lady-“

“Aunt Ruthie,” Cyrus tried to interrupt but she kept steamrolling past him. 

“Andi, right dear? Andi? What can’t you two get together now? You’re saying you’re just friends but we know what boys and girls really mean when they say “just friends.” That’s why your uncle Joshua doesn’t have any female friends, no thank you…”

“I thought you were going to come out to her,” Andi said, whispering to Cyrus while Aunt Ruthie continued her tirade.

“I’ve been trying for the past thirty minutes,” he whispered back. “She has been going on like this for a while. It just got worse when you got here.”

“Does she ever relax?” 

“I have yet to see the day she doesn’t talk over anyone...or even doesn’t talk. Uncle Joshua says she ‘sleep-yentas.’”

“How do you think she’ll take it?”

“Honestly? It’s a bit of a coin toss. She’s pretty liberal...but very...very religious.”

“What? Your texts don’t support it?”

Cyrus sighed. “You know how liberal Christians tell conservative Christians that the verses they quote don’t apply because it’s in the Old Testament and the Old Testament is overturned by the New Testament?”

“Yeah.”

“A gigantic, gross, and almost ridiculous over-simplification of Judaism is that we _ are _the Old Testament with “no Jesus to overturn it.””

“And when you go to college, having lots of single female friends while you’re single-“

“Aunt Ruthie!” Cyrus finally got out. “I’m not single!”

She finally stopped and took a breath 

“You aren’t single? But you said-“

“I’m not dating Andi,” Cyrus said slowly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m single. In fact, we’re dating siblings, a brother and a sister.”

“Oh that’s wonderful!”

“They should be coming in a bit because they both had work this morning and then they wanted to shower and get changed before they came.” It was Cyrus’s father’s Firth day and just about everyone was invited. 

“In fact-“

“I cannot wait to meet the lovely girl that stole this little krugel's heart! Oh! And I bet she’s quite beautiful…”

Cyrus sighed as Aunt Ruthie interrupted and climbed back on her steamroller. Buffy and Marty came out of the kitchen looking quite apologetic. Ruthie caught the two of them kissing in the doorway and that’s what started her tirade in the first place. 

Cyrus started to take out his phone to text T.J. but she stopped mid “Cyrus’s girlfriend” tirade to start a “How rude this young generation is texting in the middle of a conversation” tirade. Nobody dared define the terms “conversation” and “lecture” to Ruthie. Even Cyrus’s step-mother smiled politely at Aunt Ruthie and gave Cyrus a sympathetic glance. So much for coming out to her.

Finally, after what felt like centuries of Ruthie’s prattling, the loud buzz of the doorbell rang through the house and both Andi and Cyrus let out a sigh of relief. “That’s probably them!”

“Oh! I finally get to meet her! I wish you told me more about her!” She sped to the door, not seeing the irony in her statement, and opened it smiling. Amber and T.J. stood on the other side. She made a sound of approval and touched Amber’s cheek, much to her bewilderment. “Oh, I knew it. I tell you, we Goodmans know how to pick some lookers.” Both Amber and T.J. looked at each other confused though Amber was quite flattered. “Oh Cyrus! You kept all of this a surprise from me? You have such a beautiful girlfriend!”

“Actually I-“

“Well you’re about the same height as him but I bet you already hit your growth spurt and there’s a chance our Cyrus will hit his really soon, but just in case, maybe you shouldn’t wear heels on your dates.”

“Aunt Ruthie,” Cyrus said. “I’m glad you think my *friend* Amber is pretty, but she’s not my girlfriend.” 

“Oh? Oh! I’m so sorry dear! I was so eager to meet this girl that I rushed to assume. You are quite gorgeous!”

“Thank you Aunt Ruthie,” Amber blushed. 

“Well, when will I meet her then?” She turned to her great-nephew with her hands on her hips. Cyrus simply turned his great-aunt’s head to look at T.J., who smiled a little embarrassed and waved. “Cyrus?”

“Surprise! I’m gay,” he chuckled, a little nervous. 

“I’m gay too,” T.J. said, though more in a joking manner. 

“Same,” Amber said, and Andi laughed a little. 

Aunt Ruthie looked around at all of them, lingered on Cyrus, then at T.J., her mouth open but no sound coming out. “Aunt Ruthie?” Cyrus frowned a little, getting slightly worried. 

She looked between the two then back at T.J. “Well...my statement still stands ...Goodmans really know how to pick lookers!”

* * *

“You know, it’s different because it’s a boy, Cyrus. Dating a taller boy is no problem, and it makes him look even handsomer. Tall men are always more attractive. You look sporty. Are you sporty? We Goodmans are a talented bunch but athletics is not one of our gifts, God knows…”

“Does this mean she likes me?” T.J. whispered.

“Yes,” he whispered back. “But wait for it…”

“Wait for what?”

“So,” Aunt Ruthie stared down the two. “Which one of you is the man and which one is the woman in this relationship?”

“Oh…” T.J. sighed. 

“Simple, Aunt Ruthie,” Cyrus took over. “See, I’m the man...and so is T.J. We’re both men...in a relationship...together. No women involved whatsoever in this dynamic.”

“Right, but you know what I mean…”

“Your very heteronormative meaning doesn’t really apply here, auntie,” he sighed. M”I know you mean well, but what you’re asking is very homophobic.”

“Honey! I’m not homophobic! I think gay weddings are wonderful! Especially two men in snazzy suits? What’s not to love?! Of course I think that all of our weddings, gay or straight, would have to follow Jewish tradition, and I suppose the religion of the other man isn’t as big a deal in theory because when they have children, Judaism is typically passed down by the mother’s bloodline, so long as all kids are Bar Mitzvahed and celebrate all of our religions, of course converting would always be easier...T.J. are you thinking about converting?”

“Aunt Ruthie! We’re not even in high school yet! We’ll only start it after the summer!” Cyrus and T.J. were both bright red. “And I’ve been dating him only for three months!”

“Depends,” T.J. said. “Could I still get a Bar Mitzvah?” Cyrus whacked his shoulder and he laughed. “What? It was the second best party I’ve ever been to!”

“Second best?” 

“You know which one was the best,” T.J. said softly, smiling warmly as he took Cyrus’s hand, making him blush. 

“Yeah...that one was the best. No doubt.”

Aunt Ruthie put her hand over her heart and left them alone, going to the kitchen. Cyrus’s mother and step-mother were both there, setting up plates and chatting about Samuel’s birthday presents when she came in. “What do you ladies think about that boy?”

“Who? T.J.?” Leslie asked. “We all love him. He’s just wonderful. Why?”

“They’re gonna last,” she said. “I’m talking lifetime last.”

“Ruthie, they’re high schoolers,” Shirley said. “They’re still very young.”

“They’re young, but I see J.T.’s eyes…”

“T.J.,” they corrected her. 

“Well I see his eyes. Graduation, he’s going down on one knee, and they’ll make it.” 

“Ruthie, you met T.J. fifteen minutes ago, and twenty minutes ago you thought Cyrus was straight.”

“Now I’ve met him! I see him! Let me tell you, my yenta senses are tingling, and yentas are never wrong.”

She looked back through the doorway to see them both leaning back on the couch, cuddling with T.J.’s arm around Cyrus while talking to their friends, and she knew she was right.

And she was.


End file.
